1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description provide an apparatus and method for selectively binning a pixel to secure accuracy of a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor to acquire a depth image receives light reflected from an object. The depth image is acquired by measuring a quantity of electrons transferred to a float diffusion (FD) node included in a pixel that constitutes the sensor. The depth image may be determined using the measured quantity of electrons.
Here, when intensity of the reflected light is insufficient because a pixel size is too small or a distance between the object and the sensor is too great, the depth image becomes dark, accordingly decreasing accuracy of the depth image. Therefore, there is a need for a method to improve the accuracy of the depth image even when intensity of the reflected light is insufficient.